Childhood
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyWWE Xover. A spell that Spike performs to defeat Buffy leaves the Scoobies and WWE gang with a little problem.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Childhood Part 1

PAIRING: Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith Spike/Drusilla Jeff/Lita Trish/Matt

RATING: PG-15

DISCLAIMER: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and Raven belongs to Scott Levy

SUMMARY: A cult of demons finally figures out the perfect way to stop the Slayer interfering.

NOTES: Set after the Buffy Season 3 finale but Angel and Buffy were never a couple so we didn't have the whole Angelus arc. He left Sunnydale on good terms with Buffy. Also Faith never turned evil and she and Buffy are like sisters.

NOTES: Raven and Jeff never went to TNA they are still with the WWE

Notes: For the purpose of this story both Hank and Joyce are dead and Giles is Buffy's guardian.

"You sure this will work Damon" Themos the tallest of the Gragna demons asked the other one currently looking through the spell book.

"This should work perfectly" he tried to smile but it was more of a snarl.

"She won't be causing us any more trouble".

"I seem to remember other people saying that before" Spike yawned from the sofa where he and Drusilla were sitting.

"And you were one of them" Themos growled without turning around "From what I've heard she made fools out of you and Angelus" He spat "Letting her walk around as if she owned the place"

"Now now everyone's allowed a mistake" he hadn't heard Drusilla sneak up behind him until he felt her whispering in his ear.

"And Spike's was to let that nasty Slayer trick him" she turned him around "And yours was to speak to him like that".

She held her fingers out ready to stab his eyes out but Spike's hand stopped her "Now baby if you do that the nice demon won't be able to kill her".

"William I want to dance" she grinned holding out her arms to him.

"Well Princess you will dance" he smiled back as he twirled her around the room.

"I'm warning you Birdman I'm gonna knock you out".

"Try it and I will put you on your ass Blondie".

"Who's that?" Jeff came into the shop with his girlfriend Lita.

After the high school had been destroyed the gang went on holiday stopping off at LA to see how Cordy, and Angel were.

Then Buffy, Willow, Oz, Faith Xander and Giles visited Chicago where her stepsister Trish lived. Giles had rented a magic shop, which he named The Magic Box and it had become Slayer central while they were in the city.

Because Trish was so close to Lita, Jeff and Raven they knew about the others but nobody else got to know.

"Two guesses" Xander groaned as he nodded to the training room where Buffy and Raven were working out.

"They've been like this for the last hour" Matt brought the book over and sat down on the seat next to Oz.

"What started it this time?" Lita asked as Jeff sat down and she put herself in his lap.

"Do they need a reason" Giles sighed as he took off his glasses. "I thought when Spike left we wouldn't have any of this again"

"Just be glad it is him and not Spike" Willow said from behind the counter "At least we aren't scared he's gonna eat us"

They all heard a clatter from the training room then the door burst open and Raven came storming out

"How the hell have you been able to survive being friends with her" he growled "Makes me glad I haven't got many"

"Not through choice" a female voice yelled through "No one will go near you you big stupid weirdo guy"

"BIMBO" he shouted

"Raven" Giles groaned "Buffy at least can have an excuse because she's still a teenager but you're a grown man"

"She started it" he huffed and crossed his arms "What are you doing anyway?" he looked over Trish's shoulder at her book.

"Me and B found a big ugly demon guy last night and he tried to take a chunk out of my girl" Faith walked around the shop floor.

"So you're trying to find out if he's okay. He'd probably need a shot after biting her" he smiled.

"Watch it Pollyanna' Faith glared at him "Only one that gets to say that about her is me"

"I don't know why Spike wasn't here to do this" Damon sighed

"He's too scared the Slayer will kick his ass" Themos urged him to do the spell

"Come on so we can get this sorted"

God of the night here my plea,

Help us your faithful three,

What's in front of you must cease to be,

So in everyone's eyes we all will see,

This child of the light,

With all the strength and might,

Goes around walking so tall,

Take this ,

Warrior and make her small

A mist surrounded the Slayer and when it disappeared the spell had worked.

"Get her" Themos growled at Damon

The demon lunged for the Slayer and grabbed her from behind

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

As soon as they heard the scream everyone lunged for the training room with Faith in front and Raven just behind her

"What the fuck?" Lita swore

Two demons were attacking what looked like a little girl.

Faith grabbed the tallest and snapped his neck before he could make a move

She went for the one holding the girl and in the fuss she slipped out his arms and if it weren't for Raven grabbing her, she would have fell.

"Get her out of here now" Faith yelled as the other one started attacking her

"Okay little one let's get you one of the girls" he looked down at her to see her looking up at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

He knew it was coming before it started "Come on princess don't cry" but it was too late. The floodgates opened and she started screaming her little lungs out.

"Can one of you help me" he tried to stop her squirming.

"Give her to me" Trish smiled and held out her arms and accepted her from him.

She walked over to the seat and rocked and hushed the child until she calmed down.

"Who is she?" Xander looked over

Jeff shrugged "She's a little cutie though" he smiled

Trish put her finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at her

"Shit" she said and was rewarded with a slap on the chest by the girl "It's not polite to swear" she tried to glare at Trish.

"What's wrong?" Faith had finished killing the demons and walked back into the shop

"It's Buffy" Trish looked up at her

"B it can't be?" Faith started to say then looked at what the girl was wearing.

She had on a black T-shirt that drowned her and the shorts were hanging off her legs and she was barefoot

"Buffy is that you?" Lita knelt down and smiled at the smaller version of the Slayer

"We didn't start calling her Buffy until she was eight" Trish corrected her "She's Elizabeth now"

"I want mommy" Buffy sobbed

The gang all looked around not knowing what to say

"Mommy's on holiday sweetheart" Raven was the first to say

"Jesus don't tell her that" Jeff said

"Idiot" Xander growled

Buffy suddenly quieted and jumped off Trish's knee and walked over to Xander

"What is it Elizabeth?" he bent down

She drew her leg back and kicked him as hard as she could in the knee cap

"Son of a…" he was rewarded with another one 'Stop sweawing" she looked up.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind and settled her in his arms. She was about to protest but when she turned and saw who had her she settled into his chest.

"Tired baby?" he looked down

"Mmmh' she sighed.

"Okay little one let's get you home" he looked towards Willow who nodded and grabbed her bag and walked out the door

"I better come back too" Trish said "You coming baby?" she looked over at Matt

"Yeah might as well" he looked towards Jeff

"We'll wait and get back with the others" Lita said

"Umm guys not wanting to hurry you but Raven said if you don't get your ass out in a few seconds he's gonna let Buffy loose" Oz popped his head around the door.

"What the fuck?" Spike looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

The spell was only supposed to make her lose her confidence not turn her into a rugrat.

"She'll be easier to kill now my Spike" Drusilla crooned

Spike shook his head "I might do a lot of things Dru but I'm not going to kill a child"

"So what are we going to do then?" she kept on twirling.

He looked towards where the car had just disappeared

"I guess I'm gonna have to find a way to fix this" his frown turned into a sneer

"Cause as soon as your big Buffy again your gonna wish you stayed a child"

"You sure we have everything Xand?" Faith asked her boyfriend.

It had been a few days since the sudden appearance of Mini Buffy as they had all started to call her and they soon realized there wasn't much in the way of entertainment for a five year old.

What really shocked them was when Raven took her out and spent hundreds of dollars buying her clothes and toys.

For some reason she had taken to the man and she spent most of her time with him even more than with Trish.

"Xand what's wrong?' she asked when he ignored her. She turned to see what he was smiling at and had to bite back a smile.

There on the middle of the floor was Buffy and Raven sitting around the table using coloring in books. He looked so funny sitting there with such a look of concentration on his face.

He noticed they were being watched and smiled at the couple

"Didn't know you wore glasses Raven?" Faith walked over and Buffy scooted over to sit beside him so she could take a seat.

"He thinks they make him look silly" Buffy never looked up. She was too engrossed in keeping in the lines that she didn't know her tongue was hanging out.

"Can I draw something?" Faith asked

Buffy nodded "Choose a book" then looked up at the older girl "But you have to keep it neat k?"

Faith gave a laugh "Mini me"

"I don't know who the child is out of those three" Xander muttered as he brought the bags in.

"Here" Trish took the bags from him and placed them on the counter.

"Giles phoned earlier. Wesley might have a reversal spell so they're looking into it"

"When are they coming back?" he asked.

So it was safety in numbers Giles, Willow, Oz and Matt had all gone to LA while the others stayed. As Faith said between them they would be able to look after the place in Buffy's absence.

"A few days" Trish put the chips in the cupboard. "I guess this means your not going back to Sunnydale tomorrow"

"Giles doesn't think it's a good idea. He thinks Buffy will be an easy target".

Xander looked out to see Buffy who was know sitting on Raven's knee playing with his braids.

"It's so weird. Adult Buffy hates him but baby Buffy worships the ground he walks on"

"You men really don't have a clue do you?" Trish smiled at him. "And you wonder how we can walk over you"

"What do you mean?" Xander said.

Trish shook her head "How did you and Cordelia act around each other?"

'Oh we fought like cat and dog"

"And what happened between you?"

"We ended up….OH my god she likes him" Xander realized

Raven walked into the kitchen and they both shut up.

"Where's Buf?" Xander asked

"Faith took her upstairs to get changed. She got ink all over her face" he scowled

"And that makes you mad because…it's drying the ink out" Xander quipped but shut up when he saw his face "What's wrong Raven?"

"She asked about her parents again" he sighed as he sat down "Faith had to say they phoned last night"

"Doesn't Scott like me?" Buffy said as Faith helped her into the bath.

"Who's Scott" Faith started rinsing her hair

Buffy beckoned her forward "It's Raven's real name but he says only I can call him it"

"So why do you think he hates you?" Faith stopped what she was doing and sat down beside her.

"Well everytime I talk about Mommy and Daddy he goes mad"

Faith sighed and knew what she had to do

"Come on let's get you washed then we'll have a talk okay"

Buffy nodded and held her nose like her Mommy had told her so she wouldn't get water in it.

"I never want to do that again" Faith looked as if she was gonna burst into tears

"What's wrong?" Xander ran over to her

"I told her the truth" she looked apologetically at Trish.

"What did she say?" Trish said

"She cried and said that at least she still had us"

"You shouldn't have told her Faith" Raven shook his head

"What else was I supposed to do"

Nobody knew the answer

Buffy waited until nobody was watching then crept down the stairs and snuck out the door.

She wasn't staying with people who lied to her and said her Mommy was dead. She was going to find her and prove them wrong.

The only problem was it was late at night and the whole street was pitch black. But she was a big girl and her Mommy said she was very brave so she would show her just how much she was.

She got into the middle of the high street before realizing it was a mistake and she decided to turn around and go home.

"Hello ducks"

She looked up and saw a freaky looking older girl and she had a funny voice.

"Do..Do I know you?" she whimpered

"I'm Drusilla Buffy I'm friends with your family" she smiled and held out her hand.

"Do you know where my Mommy is?"

"I'll take you back and we'll get her now" she smiled as Buffy took her hand and they walked down the street back to Spike and the house.

"Ok I'll go and get her ready now Giles and we'll leave as soon as possible" Trish put the phone down.

They've found a spell but we have to get here there as soon as possible. If it isn't reversed within a week she'll stay that way for good".

"Okay let's go get her ready" Faith said as they walked up the stairs.

"You okay?" Xander asked Raven

"I guess" he sighed "It's just these last few days she's been so nice to me and when she goes back to Big Buffy she'll start treating me like crap again"

"You like her?"

"I…Maybe it's just she's like nobody I've ever met before and…"

"Know what you mean" Xander smiled "She's affectionate isn't she?"

They heard a thud up coming down the stairs

"She's gone" Faith yelled

"What?"

"Buffy's not in bed. She's not in the house"


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Childhood Part 2

PAIRING: Xander/Faith, Spike/Drusilla ,

RATING: PG-15

DISCLAIMER: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and Raven belongs to Scott Levy

SUMMARY: Can the gang find Buffy before either Spike gets her or it's too late?

"I still can't believe you did that Dru? Spike growled.

He had never been more pissed off at her than at this minute. She had walked in with Buffy an hour ago with promises of her mother being here and when she couldn't find her the little girl had turned hysterical.

Surprisingly she wouldn't go near any of them and the only way to keep her quiet was for to stick her in front of the TV. She had found some cartoons to watch and was half way through a bag of candy.

"But William see the big picture" Dru flung her arms out. "No more Slayer"

"Apart from the bint that was called when you gave Kendra time out you mean" he shook his head.

"I swear sometimes you just do this to piss me off Dru" he started pacing the floor and flung himself down next to Buffy on the couch.

"Are you called Spike?"

He turned to see Buffy staring at him. He nodded.

"That's a funny name" she laughed and snorted at the same time.

He couldn't help but smile "And Buffy's normal"

"Not Buffy Elizabeth Anne Summers" she said then nodded as if to enthasize it.

"Well I'm so sorry milady" he mock bowed.

She turned back to watch the TV and he took the opportunity to have a good look at her. So she hadn't been lying when she said she was a natural blonde.

She was the cutest little thing he had ever seen. She reminded him of his little sister. He shut his eyes and the pain happened again when he thought of her

She had just turned ten when Dru sired him, and as a present Angelus drained the girl and left her in Spike's bed for him.

He was brought out his flashback when he heard a familiar voice and turned to see exactly what Buffy was watching.

Grabbing the remote he changed the channel. She turned and asked for an explanation

"Seen it" he shrugged

She nodded then turned back

He was going to wait until Dru was asleep then take her home to Giles and the others. They must have been fretting about her right now.

"That was Giles" Trish shut the phone "Angel left about an hour ago saying something was wrong with Buffy"

"Got that right" Raven gritted through his teeth and his knuckles going white as he was holding onto the wheel so tight.

"Got something to say Birdman" Faith snarled "Say it to me"

"Fine if anything happens to the girl it's all your fault" he growled saying nothing more.

"How do you get its Faith's fault?" Xander tried to stick up for his girlfriend.

"Sorry got to agree with Raven here" Trish jumped in "You shouldn't have told her Faith. You know what Buffy's like"

They stopped off at Chicago's version of Willie's and all piled inside.

"Looking for some information" Faith walked in front.

"Little girl went missing a while ago and we need to find her"

She heard sniggering coming from the corner and went to move but Raven was there before her

He grabbed the demon by the throat and rammed him into the wall.

"Where is she?"

"Like I'd tell you" he glared at him "Human"

"Or maybe you could tell me" a snarl came from the door

"Angelus" someone murmured

"So much as a hair is harmed on that girl's head and I swear you will wish I killed you all"

"Who has her?" Faith looked around the bar

"I know" a vampire stood up

"Shut up" another hissed

"Why should I. He's done nothing to help me". He turned to Angel "Spike has her Master. They're in the flat across the street"

He nodded at Xander who whipped the stake out so fast that the vampire had no chance.

Raven took this opportunity to snap the demon's neck and left him lying there

"Looks as if I'm gonna pay my Childe a visit" Angel snarled.

Buffy was getting nervous. She didn't trust either Spike or this weird lady but at least Spike didn't try to hurt her.

This woman or Dru as he called her was another story. She had Buffy against the wall with her feet dangling.

"Maybe we should talk about you stealing my daddy away" she smiled as she smoothed her hair.

"Only because your daddy and mummy is dead"

"Not true" Buffy shook her head as the tears came again. "They wouldn't leave me. They said they loved me"

"They didn't love you Buffy. Nobody does. The others that were looking after you are only doing it because it's funny watching you upset all the time"

Buffy flung her hand out and scratched Dru's cheek and after seeing the look in her eye, she realized it had been a huge mistake.

"Spike won't let you hurt me" she choked squirming further away from her

"He won't stop me. I'm his princess" Dru grinned as she bent over Buffy's throat.

She looked up to show her face and Buffy screamed. But it didn't matter Dru still moved down and bit into her neck. Slayer or not she still had the blood and it was intoxicating her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Spike threw her away and grabbed Buffy. "You stupid bitch" he growled. "She's just a child" he rushed over to the sink to grab a towel.

By now Buffy was hysterical and wouldn't stop screaming

"Will you shut the fuck up" Spike growled and back handed her. It was only supposed to be a tap but he had forgot this wasn't normal Buffy he was dealing with and the force of it flung her across the couch.

"Buffy…." He tried to get over to her but was stopped by an arm before he was flung to the other side of the room

"Wanna try it with someone your own size" Faith snarled.

The group had come in just to see Spike slap her.

Angel rushed over to where Buffy was lying. He took his coat off and wrapped it round her

"Hey Buffy it's Angel" he said as he rocked her. The screams stopped and all that was heard was sobs "Angel?"

She looked up and saw him "Angel" she yelled and threw herself into his arms

"It's okay I got you. I'll never let him hurt you again baby I promise"

"What?" Trish mouthed

"I'll explain later" he answered.

"Not if your dust" Dru grinned with her ridges out and her fangs showing.

"Angel's are better" Buffy hiccuped "Show her" she urged.

He handed her to Raven "Don't let her get hurt" he warned the other man before storming over to his Childe.

"He's my hero" Buffy whispered into Raven's ear.

Spike took that chance to flung Faith off him and ran out the door and when everyone's attention was on that Dru escaped.

"S'ok" Faith shrugged "Just means that Buffy get's to stake their sorry asses when she gets back"

"Ok let's get her home" Angel said. "Giles gave me a copy of the spell".

They got her back to the house and while Faith took her upstairs to get ready Xander, Trish and Raven took the chance to grill Angel.

"How does she still know you but not us?" Xander handed him a mug of blood.

"I found out she was going to be a Slayer a long time ago" Angel answered "And I used to slip into her room at night and watch her, then one night she caught me"

"That was you?" Trish laughed "Joyce said she kept insisting a Angel was in her room every night but she just thought it was Buffy being Buffy"

"So that explains why you were friends when she appeared in Sunnydale then?" Xander nodded just as Buffy and Faith came down the stairs.

"Okay put her in the circle" Angel said after everything was ready.

He got the spell out of his pocket and started reciting it:

Powers that be, here my plea,

Help me your faithful servant,

What's in front of you must cease to be,

So in everyone's eyes we all will see,

This child of the light,

With all the strength and might,

Goes around walking so small,

Take this,

Warrior and make her tall 

The light flashed once again and in place of a young Buffy was teenage Buffy.

"What the…" she looked around then her eyes settled on Angel

"What's wrong?" she went straight into Slayer mode

He grinned "I think you need to sit down Buf we need to tell you something"

"Yes Giles I'm fine" Buffy smiled into the phone "Okay I'll see you tomorrow, take care" she put the phone down and walked back into the living room.

She noticed five pairs of eyes on her "I'm fine honest. In fact I think I'm gonna go patrol" she went for her jacket. "I'm going to find that son of a bitch vampire and his ho and send them on their dusty way"

"Ahh it's good to have you back B" Faith grinned standing up.

"You going back tonight or staying ?" Buffy asked Angel

"Going back" he nodded "But I'll wait until your back from patrol"

Buffy smiled and made her way out the door.

"And so it begins" Raven sighed and walked towards the door

Trish and Angel glanced at each other "It's not her fault Raven she doesn't know what she done" Trish tried to lighten things.

The front door opened and Buffy walked over to Raven

"I forgot to say thanks" she smiled and gave him a hug "And you do suit the glasses" she kissed him before running back out the door.


End file.
